


Fishing incident

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is a fisherman and he finds something unusual in his net...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing incident

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Under the... Challenge!" by maridichallenge.

Maybe he shouldn’t have gone that far away from the harbour. Maybe there was a good reason to avoid that extremely deep spot of the ocean. But damn, there was a hell of a lot of fish there and he needed the money.

 

Logan was a fisherman. He usually followed the rules about his job. Usually. He never got caught though, and he didn’t break them often, so it wasn’t a big deal. Except for this time.

He pulled the lever to heave the net onboard and he looked at it. It was shaking way more than usual, it was worrying. He hoped he hadn’t caught a dolphin or something big and illegal.

 

- _What the fuck?!_ \- he exclaimed when the net came out of the water. What was _that?!_

 

-Aren’t there laws prohibiting fishing here?- the prey asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

 

On top of the dying fishes there was… someone. It wasn’t a person. Or at least, it wasn’t _entirely_ a person. The upper part of its body was clearly a man’s, but it was strange. His velvety skin was dark blue, he had pointed ears, black hair, and bright yellow eyes with no pupil. The lower part, though… it was even less human-like. It was a fish. It was the same colour as the upper body, but its scales were sparkling under the sunlight. Its tail fin was horizontal, unlike a fish’s one, but it was stunning: forked, with stripes in relief that ended over the fin board like strips glued on it. It had little fins on its hips and a long, irregular dorsal fin that started about its waist and ended where the tail forked.

 

-Well? Are you going to stare at me for long?- the merman crossed his arms on his chest, glaring at the fisherman.

 

Logan blinked a couple of times and closed his mouth.

 

-Sorry, I… Ya’re so beautiful.-

 

The merman blushed at that compliment. No human had ever said something like that to him, he didn’t look exactly how they would expect.

 

-May you free me, please?- he gently asked.

 

-Oh yeah, sorry.- the fisherman apologized, pulling the net on the ship’s deck and untying it. –My name’s Logan, by the way.-

 

-I’m Kurt.- answered the other, waiting patiently for the man to free him. He studied him, noticing how handsome he was: muscular, with black hair and eyes the same colour of the ocean.

 

After some minutes Logan had unravelled the net and carefully picked up the merman, bringing him over the edge of the boat to gently lower him back in the water. He didn’t expect the merman to be this warm, he thought merpeople were cold-blooded. He was clearly wrong.

 

-Thank you, Logan.- Kurt smiled at him, leaning on the ship’s board.

 

-Ya’re welcome. I mean, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come here to fish.- the fisherman apologized again, scratching his head. –I wish I had something to give you to make you forgive me, but… Wait, I have some beer. Do you drink beer?- he hopefully asked.

 

Kurt’s expression brightened up.

 

-I love it!-

 

-Great! I’ll give you some of mine, then.- Logan smiled and walked to the cabin.

 

He came back with a couple of bottles, one of which he offered to Kurt.

 

-I didn’t know there were merpeople here. An’ I didn’t know you drank! How do you do it underwater?- he said, sipping his beer.

 

Kurt took a big gulp of his before answering.

 

-We don’t need to drink, but sometimes we do when we find human bottles. Some of us often come up here to look for lost ones.- he explained, smiling happily for his unexpected luck.

 

-Really? It sounds bothersome.- Logan replied, surprised by that information.

 

Kurt shrugged.

 

-It is, but it’s the only way to have some.- he drank the whole bottle and he looked disappointed when no more liquid came out of it.

 

-Mh…- Logan took another sip, then he passed his bottle to the merman, who thanked him happily.

 

-How ‘bout I come here say… once a week? To bring ya some beer. There’s plenty of it where I live.- he offered. Damn, that merman was so beautiful when he smiled…

 

-Would you really do that?!- Kurt looked at him with eyes widened in surprise.

 

-Yeah, why not? I could come here at sunset and we could talk. Ya know, while we drink together.-

 

-Thank you so much!- Kurt pulled the other close to him in order to kiss his cheek. –I’ll wait for you here next week then!- he said, smiling brightly.

 

Before Logan could react he swam away, quickly becoming invisible in the dark blue water of the depths. He had left the empty bottles near the fisherman’s feet.

 

The man needed some moments to realize what happened. He put a hand on his wet cheek and smiled.

Eh, he had a date with a merman now.


End file.
